


A Commander's Last Stand

by Rastasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastasi/pseuds/Rastasi
Summary: I have decided to start putting my odd bouts of writing inspiration here on this site.I'm open to any criticism.thanks for reading this if you do.





	A Commander's Last Stand

flashes of red stricken my vision and wails of sirens stab at my ears, But I stand stoically amidst it all.  
operators run out of the room to the transports but I stay and steel myself to send the last order of my life.”Launch the transports!” my voice is sharp and it cuts any uneasiness out of my mind. I look down to my belt to see my revolver is still sitting in its holster and the newest addition lies next to it, a detonator.  
The clattering of machine-gun fire makes itself apparent so I take haste and grip my revolver. It is cold. I once again steel myself and aim at the door.

The face of a man makes his way through. Only for him to fall with a clatter to the ground after my retort.  
The others didn't like that they fire at me and I return.

Then the pain hits me like a train and I'm on the ground my shirt a lovely new shade of crimson. My revolver spits out one last shot. One last opponent crashes against the ground, his weight dents the floor. They are many and I am one. 

“I'm sorry alpha it's up to you now.” my voice is now weak but determined.  
They are almost on me now, one is laughing at me his armor clacking against itself.  
Their commander is in front of me. I smile. Before the first word out of his mouth reaches me I grab the detonator from my belt. I hear a shout. My hand closes.

A click is released.  
.  
.  
.  
And   
.  
.  
.  
then  
.  
.  
.  
I feel  
.  
.  
.  
nothing.

 

Project status report:

Team alpha: numerous artifacts have been discovered and researched. commander status: Awaiting transit to site Beta

Team Beta: artifacts have been discovered but the main base of operations have been destroyed remaining forces are moving to the fallback base. commander status: deceased 

Team theta: no artifacts or crucial information found at site theta. commander status: Active

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start putting my odd bouts of writing inspiration here on this site.  
> I'm open to any criticism.  
> thanks for reading this if you do.


End file.
